Freak Show
by Biolightning
Summary: After years in the past and some unexplained happenings, Kagome returns to the present only to find a Freakshow where her home once was. Will her past catch up with her or will she start anew. DSxINU


**HELLO! Welcome to my record breaking fan fiction for this crossover has never been done before! So hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of the things written about in the FanFiction!**

* * *

-Freak Shows! In the olden days, before they were outlawed by our more "politically correct" world, people came from far and wide to see these attractions and would pay their entrance into the tent of "mystery and wonders". Inside the tent these callous people would then point and laugh at the malformed individuals who were cruelly humiliated and beaten if they did anything wrong, or even right for that matter. These 'freaks', as they have been called, consisted of famous acts like the Wolf Man and the Bearded Lady. Now a day these shows are, of course, outlawed but once in awhile you hear that they are still going strong. -

A cloaked figure stood on the steps, outside a small well house, looking in the direction of a decrepit house. The figure started walking to the house only to stop and hop back into the well house. Looking quickly around at the surrounding area only to stop with the heart pacing searching when she realized that it was just several people making their way towards the back part of the old shrine.

"MAN I can't wait for this show! Did you hear they have the World's Fattest Man? OH! And a snake boy and…" a young man stated quite excitedly while leading a young woman to what looked like, a giant circus tent as he continued listing the remaining performers.

"Yuki I heard you the first time that's why I am coming with you but why did it have to be here? It's so creepy" interrupted the young girl while hooking her arm around the boy and clinging to him for dear life.

"Oh don't be scared Jika. I'm with you and you know I'll protect you" he replied while flexing his almost non-existent muscles.

"OH YUKI! I love you" Jika said while hugging tighter to the boy's arm and stealing a quick peck on the cheek.

The silent figure smirked at their lovey dovey antics. The figure poked her head out through the sliding well house doors and did another quick check of the area and deemed it safe to roam the area. She then walked outside the small house again and went to lay a hand on the old building "It's been a while huh?" the figure said softly while running the said hand along the building to the end of the wall.

When the figure arrived at the back end of the shrine wall and turned the corner she was surprised to see the God-tree decorated with posters of various malformed persons hanging from tree branches. As well as a giant multicolored tent set up just behind the sacred tree and the line of people going inside.

When the figure regained her composer she quickly took a step back behind the wall where only her head remained shown. She looked around at the people to determine the reason of the gathering when she heard trumpets sounding and a load booming voice "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE CIRQUE DU FREAK HOME OF THE WORLD'S MOST REMARKABLE TALENT! SO HAVE YOUR TICKETS READY SO YOU MAY BE SEATED FASTER!"

"Hmm…let me see here… a snake boy, wolf man, dancing spiders… A zoo huh? Ok I need a break anyway," the figure said while readjusting her hood and walking over to the end of the line.

When she got towards the front of the line she saw a young man, maybe about 15 or 16, asking for tickets when a middle aged woman came out from behind the entrance curtain and yelled

"Hey Darren we need your help to set up for Rhamus's act. So get one of the little people to finish up with the tickets and come help us."

"Ok Mags I'll be right there. HEY HARKAT!" Darren yelled which attracted the attention of a small person in a hooded blue cloak. " I need to go help out backstage and could you take over for me here?" he asked while taking a few more tickets.

"Yeah I can take … the tickets for you" Harkat replied in a barely audible voice with broken gasps in between.

"Thanks Harkat" Darren yelled while running into the tent leaving Harkat alone to gather tickets. The lone figure entered through the flaps using that quick exchange of commotion to slide by both people and into the tent. When inside the figure found a seat in the very back of the theater near one of the side isles and watched everyone else.

Several people in the theater were talking quietly to others while others where looking around excitedly waiting for the show to start. All talk ended when a tall, bald man walked onto center stage and waited for complete silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he said slowly "welcome to the Cirque Du Freak… Where are acts are both frightening and bizarre. Before we start I will start by saying that we are not a joke! That every act here tonight is 100 percent real not a bunch of mis…"

The figure started to fade the talking mans voice out when she felt several evil forces closing in on the outside of the performing Cirque tent. So silently, and quickly, she got up and left through the same opening she came.

As she opened the flap of the tent she spotted many purple men trying to sneak around silently. The figure put her hand on a rusty sword from beneath her cloak and slowly went to go stand in front of the purple men. When one of the men saw the figure he cursed loudly and pulled out two long knives while the rest followed suit.

"What is your business here foul demons?" the figure bit out with surprising venom and hatred.

Several of the men looked at each other before one stepped forward and said "We are here to kill…" but he did not get finish because another of the men charged at the figure with a long sword directed at her heart.

The figure quickly drew her rusted sword and slashed the enemy's sword in half grabbing the pointy end of the broken sword and threw it at the purple mans leg purposely missing vital organs and blood flows.

"Now as I was saying" she said somewhat calm "What is your business here on this holy ground?" she asked again only to receive dead silence and many looks of hatred and death stares.

"The hard way then," she sighed "fine follow me." she finished while picking up the wounded, now unconscious, purple man and walked over of towards the forest. The men looked at each other before reluctantly following her with weapons drawn.

"Ok were here," she said sadly as they stopped in a densely surrounded clearing. She then plopped the man down next to a tree and turned around to face the rest of the small army "lets do this and get it over with." And with that the figure dropped into a fighting stance waiting for them to charge first.

The two sides stood at a silent stand off until 3 identical looking men charged, throwing knifes, swinging swords, smashing hammers all of which was directed towards the cloaked figure. When the men stopped to see the damage the cause they were shocked to see the figure was still standing seemingly spotless except for a small dagger sticking out of her side.

The figure trailed her fingers along her side to find the opposing object and with a deep breath she yanked the knife out of her side with tremendous force speckling the ground with blood. The figure let her eyes wonder to the wound and smirked at the scar that was previously there.

With some bloodied excitement the rest of the men charged at the figure with weapons drawn and ready to taste this powerful persons blood.

* * *

**There you all have it! The very first chapter of the very first Darren Shan/ Inuyasha crossover! But by saying that I bet you all can figure out who the figure and carnival folk are now… Anywho Please review and I promise to update all my storys at the same time!**


End file.
